Naruto's Justified Judgement
by KirbynoKitsune
Summary: When Naruto was young, a certain incident occured at the shrine for Bishamon. Coming out of this Naruto gains new ideals, new resolve, new demon summoning powers, and a new friend named Take-Mikazuchi. Where will this new Naruto's destiny lie?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the series _Naruto _nor do I own elements from the _Megaten_ games/franchise.

**Prologue**

The village was strangely foggy that day. Usually blue skies and sunshine came into mind for the popular and most tourist-friendly Konahagakure. But today was not such a happy day.

Today was a day of reckoning.

"Why… Wh-why do they hate me…" sniffed the young Uzumaki Naruto. He was lying in exhaustion, covered with dirt, among dented and shabby looking kunai knives in the middle of a training field. After being humiliated and laughed at a few hours ago at the Ninja Academy, he had stormed off, yelling that he was going to be Hokage some day. Yet as he pummelled training logs and tossed all the weapons he had, Naruto did something he had done rarely in his life.

He thought about his life.

He thought about his skill, and the village, and the Sandaime Hokage, who was like a grandfather to him. He pondered all these things, and began to weep. "I don't understand… does God hate me? Is there anyone out there who is torturing me? Why!"

Later that day he walked back to his apartment, still covered in dust but having wiped away his tears. But then he felt a glancing blow across his head, sending him sprawling into the street. Swatting the stars out of his vision, he looked up to see Toruna Ogasaki, a miserable drunk who's favourite game was _Beat Up Whisker Kid._ The fat thug picked up Naruto and smacked him across the face. "YOU BRAT! WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH MY STREET!" Desperately Naruto looked around for help, but strangely all the people on the usually bustling avenue had gone. He turned to look at the man again but received another smack. "DID YA HEAR ME, YOU STINKING FAILURE?" Growling, Naruto tried to get free. "What did I ever do to you, you stinky fatso?" As Ogasaki raised his fist again, Naruto burst out with a flare of chakra. "Leave me ALONE!" He began to run away, faster than he ever had before. Ogasaki wiped the spit from his mouth. "THAT PUNK… LET'S GET HIM!" A bunch of other neighbourhood drunkards emerged from the shadows, sporting red noses, disorientation and various weapons. Chuckling in hope that the demon brat would finally get what was coming to him, they began chasing the boy.

Naruto gasped for breath as he approached the outskirts of the city. The drunks seemed to be powered by bloodlust, and were slowly gaining on him. Even though Naruto was a ninja-in-training, he was only 8, and some of the drunks were ninja. Looking around in desperation, he spotted a forested field. "_Good… they are drunk, so they shouldn't be able to track me in the woods!"_ But as he ran through the trees, he cursed in dismay. "No! What will I- what can I…" The trees were merely the fence-like barrier of an old shrine. Naruto ran towards the shrine, banging at the doors until they finally opened. Turning around, he saw the drunks emerging from the foliage. As they ran down the path to the shrine, Naruto yelled out a command. "STOP!" Shocked for a moment, they halted. "Th-this is the holy shrine of," He looked behind at a sign for confirmation, "Bishamon! Yo-You can't touch me!" One of the drunks snickered with derision. "What do ya take us for? Saints? Monks? Who gives a shit?" They walked even closer, almost into the threshold of the shrine. "No… It can't end like this… no…" The thugs began to circle him and beat him, laughing all the while. "_He-help me…"_

Then he blacked out.

For the next few minutes, Naruto felt himself in a haze. _"What is this…"_ He couldn't control it, but he felt his body moving… punching… fighting. Then all of a sudden he woke up, feeling better than he ever had before. Glancing down, he recoiled in shock. _"Blood…!"_ Around him laid the bruised bodies of the drunks. What had happened?

"Excuse me."

Turning around in shock, he saw a small fox leaning against a post in the shrine.

"Yo. My lady Amateratsu saw your state when you entered a holy sanctuary, and asked me to assist you. I have given you the powers that you will need to become a hero, and I myself, in this illusionary form, will assist you. Yeah- My name is Take-Mikazuchi, but you can just call me Mika. Any questions?"

With all this new information and confusing conclusions rushing through him, Naruto could only do one thing. He fainted.

Sighing, Take-Mikazuchi scratched his head with a claw. "Kids these days."

Note: That is the first chapter. I am kinda new to this, so please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Megaten, or anything else of the matter.

**Chapter 1**

Justice.

A changed boy walked down the foggy street of Konohagakure no Sato. Yet for him, everything seemed a bit more confuisng.

Justice.

_Could I really do it?_ thought the despised blond. _Could I bring justice among this tainted world?_

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ Take-Mikazuchi studied the boy as he contemplated this new information. "So wait… Let me get this straight. You're saying I am destined to be a hero among the realm of "Otherworldly beings", and must destroy demons, with the power of this," Naruto raised his hand showing a small __crystalline pendant hanging from it, "little… girl's necklace!" Take-Mikazuchi sighed. "Yes, boy. Can I get on with teach~" _

_ "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The old decrepit shrine rung with Naruto's chortles. "Are you serious! Okay, this has got to be a prank, right? Come on, who is it? Don't think you can get the Prankster King of Konoha! Take-Mikazuchi looked up coldly. "Honestly, child? Do you believe this is a mere trick?" Naruto look down at the fluffy fox. "Yeah. Can you prove that all this is real?"_

_ The fox glared at him, then began glowing with energy. "Whoa…" Naruto stepped back in shock. The only other person he had ever seen emitting anything close to this was the Sandaime Hokage. "Watch this. __FUTSUNOMITAMA__." A sword materialized before Naruto's shocked eyes, and then it pierced the ground. Shockwaves rippled the area, and Naruto was blown back in one. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGG-!" He came to seemingly minutes later, with a furry snout looking down on him. He immediately swiped at the face, but his arm was grabbed by the small fox. "The eye may be a window to the soul, but clouded it may be under years of hatred, it seems…" Take-Mikazuchi shook his head with pity. Growling, Naruto lashed out at him. "Shaddap! You don't understand! I… I got my views, and- what do you know!" The fox, somehow grasping his jumpsuit collar with his paw, tightened his iron grip. "Maybe I do not know of your current situation, but I am experienced beyond your years, and~" Suddenly, Naruto dropped a stink bomb. Albeit being a powerful deity gives you some perks, you still have a nose. And when currently your nose is the nose of a fox's, it really, really stinks. Naruto jumped back as the fox lost his grip. "Blah blah. All that tells me is that you're a stinking geezer with a love for cosplay." Abruptly, the birds stopped singing. The sun stopped shining. Naruto realized what it meant, to have a loud silence. "Excuse me?"_

_ "Did. You. Just. Say…" The fox began trembling. "I am the warrior of Lady Amateratsu, the one who defeated Take-Minakata, and yet~" He turned slowly, eyes glowing red. "COSPLAY?" Naruto snickered as he backed away. "Ye-yeah! You heard what I said! Cosplay!" The fox began to glow with power once more. And then he started to glow. And grow. Naruto could do nothing but gasp for air as the presence grew stronger and stronger. The air burned with pure energy, and his vision grew dim. Was this the end…? But all of a sudden it stopped. Take-Mikazuchi sighed again. "Alright then. I went with the merciful deity approach, know I going to go with the uncaring deity approach…" Naruto sweated a little at the fox's comments. "Y'know I can still hear you, right?" The small fox turned to look at the boy, seemingly without a drop in composure. "If you doubt my power, than so be it. You will come back however… But before you go, Milady Amateratsu asked me to give you this." Reaching behind his back, he brought out a small bracelet, adorned with small green jewels. "What's this? Some girly toy? I bet I could break it with one~" Once again he was stopped with a glance. "This is the Bracelet of Wind, given to you by Lady Amateratsu herself! How dare you…" Scoffing, he handed it to him. "You will not lose this. You will not sell this. You will find it useful, however. I will make sure of all of these things. Now leave. I will return if you desperately need assistance like before though…" Naruto sneered while slipping it on. "Fine. I'll make use of it…" As he walked away, wiping blood on the grass, Take-Mikazuchi called out once more. _

_ "Child. You have been given power. A gift. For your sake… With this you could bring past wrongs to right, crimes to the light, and justice…" At that Naruto turned around angrily. "Whadda you know! I'm my own man! To everyone else, I'm the demon brat! I'll bring peace to myse~" But the fox was gone. _

_ Walking back in a mood, Naruto clasped his new pendant. Then he put it around his neck. Maybe it would show he had something? As he returned to his apartment however, he thought about that…_

_*FLASHBACK END*_

Justice.

Naruto got out of bed that morning and went for a walk, leaving him to contemplate the events of yesterday. But today he had Academy lessons… Finally as he entered the classroom and said his usual introductions, he realized one thing.

_Oh crap! I forgot about those drunks!_

_In a different realm…_

A council of sorts gathered around a gigantic fire. They were in a heated discussion, it seemed. One being finished talking.

"And on that note, the demonic rising in the North forests has been stopped, thanks to Thor here." A tall, bearded man rose his hammer in victory, then lowered it. "Anything else… oh yes. Amateratsu?" Heads turned to look at another being, glowing with sunlight. With an elegant and spellbinding voice she spoke up calmly. "I, Amateratsu have chosen a hero." Murmurs rose to an alarming rate throughout the congregation. The first being frowned in annoyance. "Amateratsu. Did we not all agree that we would choose our champions at a later date?" Agreements came in from the crowd. "I'm sorry Gabriel, but I couldn't resist. He emanated potential. Besides, you know as much as we all know that the demons are gaining ground! Earth is a breeding ground for evil, and they are spreading like~" Gabriel rose to his feet with slight power guiding his movement. "Maybe so, but Amateratsu- what if he is not ready? We cannot let an innocent die under our names." Looking up sternly she shook her head. "No. This one is a friend of Fate. He will not die so easily…"

A bruised Toruna Ogasaki rose from the ground. "Wha-what happened?" He immediately doubled over and retched on another nearby drunk, effectively waking him up. "Hey man, suffer a hangover somewhere else!" As the man began to get up and bicker, something stirred in the bushes. "I betcha that demon brat did it… he musta used some sorta demon trick on us. Well, I'll report him to the council!" One of the wealthier merchants proclaimed. The other drunks agreed with gusto. "We'll kill! We'll kill!" The thing in the foliage couldn't take the hunger it felt towards the negative emotions and burst out towards the men. Screaming, they backed off. "Who… wh-who are you? One of the demon brats friends?" The beast rose up against the screaming men, leering at the smell of soiled clothing. "I AM ORCUS, THE MOST VILE. I SHALL DINE ON BLOOD AND BATTLE." The men began to topple over each other like dominos. Ogasaki spoke up, trembling like a small child. "Li-listen… if y-you're looking fer that demon br-brat, I can lead you to him… just don't eat me! He… Is he your friend or so-something?" The beast roared with anger. "I CARRY NO LOVE FOR THE BLESSED. NO, HE WILL DIE." As the men sighed with relief, the beast suddenly reached out and swallowed Ogasaki. "AS WILL YOU, MY TASTY MORSELS!" Soon, only the crows and the echoes of screaming filled the air…


	3. Chapter 2: School Daze

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto or the Megaten series.

**Chapter 2**

"Your arrogance is unbelievable," sneered the raven-haired boy. It was the middle of combat training in the Ninja Academy, and already Naruto was getting his butt kicked. As usual, he couldn't even land a single blow on his opponent, Uchiha Sasuke. _If I were to describe Sasuke in 3 words, it would be Annoying, Prideful, and Absolute Ass! Oh wait, that's 5… or is that 4. I hate math._ Meanwhile, Sasuke flipped Naruto over again. "Hmmph. You actually thought you could defeat one from the Uchiha Clan? Pitiful."

"And the match goes to Sasuke!"

"Woo!"

"He's so dreamy!"

"I love you, Sasuke!"

"I love you more!"

Naruto groaned. _Here comes the Sasuke Fan Club._ Also according to routine, a horde of girls surrounded Sasuke, begging for dates. In that group was Haruno Sakura, _The girl of my dreams!_ She had oddly pink hair and a intelligent mind, but was all book smarts. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't care. _Huh? Whoa! She's looking at me!_ True, the girl was striding towards the downed blond. But then she poked his body with her shoe. "Ha! Serves you right for challenging the great Sasuke-kun!" "Squeal!" Yeah, that's right!" Naruto shook the dust of him and walked away glumly. _Why doesn't she like me? _

As the day began to end, Naruto decided to head to the training field. _Man. Graduation is only a few months later, but I'm failing everything…_ Looking around the area, he saw a small fox run into a burrow. _Huh. Reminds me of… what's his name… Take a Misschi…? No… _The incident at the shrine was still in Naruto's mind. Although now he regarded it as one of the stranger occurrences of his strange life. But little did he know that it would come back to light the next day…

_The outskirts of Konohagakure…_

A small horde of creatures hid in the shadows of the massive trees surrounding and in the village. One creature spoke up. "Hey… where is big boss Orcus? I know he's hungry… Is he still looking for that demon brat?" Another one grunted. "Meh. He really can't get too close to the village. So, he's settling for small villages." A particularly large beast chuckled with glee. "HeHeHeE. HoPeFuLlY tHe HuMaNs WiLl SeNd LoOkOuTs." They all began to laugh-not a pretty sound. "HWAHAHAHAHA! We all know what happens when you mix humans with demons…"

Early in the morning, the class was ready for more lessons. Naruto was already planting a prank when the teachers, Umino Iruka and Touji Mizuki, entered. Iruka scowled. "Naruto, throw out that rubber kunai! This is not a time for jokes." The class grew silent at these words. "Something… peculiar has been going on inside the village recently. It has happened before, but many incidents have happened for the past week." One student asked the question on everyone's mind. "Uh… what happened?" Iruka looked at the children solemnly. _No, they are not children any more. They need to hear this._ Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Apparently, a monster has been attacking the village, leaving disembowelled corpses." The students froze for a moment, and then…

Most of them went into hysterics.

A big group of girls went to Sasuke's side.

"You'll protect us right, Sasuke-kun!"

"Help us, darling!"

"We can't do a thing… it's your duty!"

Sasuke grumbled about civilians pretending to be ninja and walked away. The students began talking about the killer, and rumours began to go around. Naruto himself was strangely wary. _I have a strange feeling about this… Didn't that fox say something about…_

"QUIET!"

The class turned to look at their steaming teacher. Iruka plucked out a tack from his seat and sat down. _Hehehe… Iruka may have seen that, but he didn't see the~_

"YAAAARRRGGGH! SPIDER!"

The class began to snigger at the swollen butt of the teacher. "ALRIGHT, SETTLE DOWN! I need to tell you about this." At that, the students decided to listen.

"Now, everyone. The Hokage has issued an order to tell all of you. Some guidelines, as you will. The beast, or killer, only attacks at night. The victims have all been in isolated areas. They were seemingly ripped apart. There is a new curfew of sorts, to prevent more killings. Do not go out alone at night, and stay in populated areas. All young ones should go back home at 9:00 pm and~"

As the teachers rambled on, Naruto examined his emerald bracelet once more. After the Bishamon Shrine event, he had decided to throw it away. But every five minutes later it would reappear around his wrist. _Freaky… this seems like a really bad… I dunno... anime! _Finally, class ended. Naruto walked slowly down the side lanes of Konoha, watching the sun set. _What is the city come to? I've never liked the people, but this is my city! I want to be Hokage, but…_ Recently, the city had been filled with more crime than ever, more scams, more beatings for him. Though he was almost a full ninja now, so he was a lot better off than in his childhood.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Abruptly, Naruto swung his gaze to the piercing scream. Something was happening…

The air was hot, the sky was vermillion, the day was ending. Yet for some… Forana Ume of the Scattering Ant gang was itching for some violence. All the members of this specific Yakuza group failed the graduation of the Ninja Academy, and so were powered with chakra. But their prey tonight were not other Yakuza, but ninja brats.

Nara Shikamaru was not having a fun evening. He, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and his best pal Akimichi Choji had been driven into a corner after leaving the Academy. As their homes were down the same street, they were all heading the same way. But then these Yakuza guys came over. Sasuke growled in rage. Normally the civilians would be praising the Last Uchiha, but these were ninja hating punks. Could they take them…?

"Hell yeah, you punks are going down town!"

All the students turned around to see the #1 Knucklehead jumped the rails of the yard and kicked a gangster in the face. His body rolled into the dusty sand, and the others grinned at another kid to beat.

"You did not just do that, brat. We'll be scraping your remains of the yard!"

"Make threats when you can carry 'em out, losers!"

In reality, Naruto was scared as hell. _What did I get myself into? _He hoped that the others would help. Luckily, most were shakily getting into battle positions.

A leaf fluttered to the ground.

All hell broke loose.

The raven-haired avenger leg swept a punk towards Shikamaru, who disabled him with a chop to the neck. Turning around, the latter kneed another man in the face, sending him into a pile of moaning goons. These were quickly covered in bugs. Choji and Hinata took out the other 2 goons with their family taijutsu. Finally, the leader Ume roared in desperation.

"No! My lackeys… I'll kill you all! **Fire Style: Flare Baton!**"

A rod of flames appeared in his hands and he dashed towards the teens. They turned in shock and braced themselves for impact…

"You're not touching them!"

Naruto burst out from a pile of goons he was strangling and backhanded the man in the face. He immediately switched back to a battle position. _No turning back… I'm gonna save 'em. I will be a hero!_ Ume stood back up snarling.

"You. Will. DI- urk~"

"What~"

A clawed hand stuck through the man, sending blood pouring down. Hinata screamed, as well as Choji. Shino and Shikamaru recoiled. Sasuke merely tensed at the arm. Naruto looked up in shock. _What the hell…?_

Sliding it's arm out of the corpse, a wolf-man creature stepped out of the darkness. Following him were 3 more beasts.

"HELLO SMALL HUMANS. ME IS KOBOLD, WAR SPIRIT. BOSS ORCUS WANT YOU DEAD, SO YOU GOODBYE."

As the students raised their weapons, readying for their potentially last fight, a familiar voice appeared to Naruto…

"What did I tell you boy, you will need me…"


	4. Chapter 3: Battle Beat

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Megaten… never will…

**Chapter 3**

The sunsets of Konoha were always quite relaxing. The lakes took a vermillion sheen, the beauty of the flora was magnified with the waning orange light, and the screams of fear added a nice… wait, what?

Oh, yeah.

_Why is my life the worst? I bet no one has the same shitty luck as me._ Naruto was grasping at straws as the beasts leered at him and the other students. Looking around him he analyzed the situation.

_Ok Naruto, here's the deal. _

_I've got Sasuke. He should help, as much as I hate him._

_I dunno what Shino even does. He's just… weird._

_Shikamaru is probably too lazy, but…_

_Choji? Maybe he can squash 'em?_

_Hinata? Uh… what does she do? _

_Yeah, I'm screwed…_

Take-Mikazuchi was lounging around in the Upperworld, a paradise lining the borders of Heaven. Yawning, he threw in a few chips and after looking at his hand, (3 of hearts and 7 of diamonds) folded. Beside him were Thoth and Mahakala, frowning at Prometheus who had won the round. He looked around at the surrounding plains. Still fresh in his mind was Uzumaki Naruto, the boy Lady Amaterasu had chosen as her mortal champion. Yes, he may have had potential… _But he's a rude little brat that needs to learn respect!_ Scowling, Mikazuchi suddenly felt a distress call. It throbbed through his body, and Mikazuchi immediately warped down to earth, flowing into his fox form. After all, real godly bodies were generally forbidden on earth. Only one word was on his mind…

Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha readied himself mentally first, by calming his confused mind. Then emotionally, by forgetting how insane the whole scenario was, and finally physically. He tightened his grip, charged his chakra, and braced himself. _Just like __**he **__taught me._ Observing the opponents ahead was not difficult. The one that had talked was a cross between a wolf and a man. The second was another cross-breed, and eagle and a man. Then two small flames with faces. Finally, the most striking was the largest creature. It was a large dragon monster. The creature stared at him as well, and grinned. Against his will, Sasuke shivered. He sensed not chakra from these things, nut a power… different. No, not just different… ancient.

But before any of them could attack, a voice split the air.

"What did I tell you boy, you will need me…"

Naruto looked up in surprise at the fox, who descended in a ray of light and landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"You! Fox guy, uh… Magazine?"

"Take-Mikazuchi. I see you have met the enemy."

"The…enemy? Ya' mean the guys you were yakking about back then?"

"Yes. Now, I shall grant you with the power…"

"HOLD IT!"

Phoenix Wright slammed his hand on the… wait, wrong series.

Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"The hell is that thing?"

The rest of the students were shocked when a fox landed on Naruto's shoulder, but when he began to talk to it… and when the fox talked back? But what Sasuke heard about was the 'power' the thing talked about. Then it turned towards him with an appraising look.

"You also appear to have potential. Very well. Since you are all involved, I shall grant you with the power…"

A glowing pulse came form Take-Mikazuchi, filling the bodies of the students. _What is this…? _Naruto felt a spectacular rush go through his body, and looking at his peers he could see the same effects. His bracelet and pendants began glowing a bright green. And a word went through his head.

_Garu._

The Kobold licked his chops and peered at his tasty morsels. However, the one he was most interested in was the yellow-haired monkey in orange. He sensed the feel of another demon within him. All demons knew, if you killed an enemy demon, your status goes up. Killing humans had little purpose other than a snack and for the sake of bloodlust. But then-

The demons screeched in protest as a shining being emerged from the clouds. "WHAT IS THAT BEING?" asked the Kobold. Gagyson flapped his wings and snapped his beak nervously. "I knowest not, my ally. It appearest as a deity of considerable entity." Kobold growled in frustration. "GAGYSON, YOUR TALK IS TOO LONG. SPEAK BETTER." That caused more growls from Gagyson. The Pendragon looming from the back roared at the two, scaring them into submission. "QUIET. THE ACCURSED BEING IS MERELY A VULPINE. LET US CONTINUE OUR HUNT." A sneer came upon all their faces, or as close as they could sneer for a demon. That was something they could all agree on. But then-

"Gad… Gad… GARU!"

Then a blast of wind came from their target.

Naruto struggled to contain the exhilaration he felt as the wind seemed to flow from his arm. This power… amazing! He directed it at the monsters, and it seemed to immediately lock on and blow their formation apart. Taking advantage of everyone's confusion, he jumped in and kicked the wolf guy in the face.

"Woohoo! First blood!"

Sasuke felt the power enter his system, then grinned. Excellent. This was the power he needed. But as he revelled in his new might, his arm band vibrated. _What… the family heirloom of the Uchiha?_ Then a word came into his mind, and he knew what he had to do.

"AGI!"

And a demon burst into flame.

And Sasuke laughed.

Shikamaru groaned as the deer-bone good luck charm given to him by his deceased grandmother shone in his pocket. _This is gonna be troublesome… _

"Zio…"

And when the spark of electricity came from his hand, Shikamaru was barely surprised.

Shino frowned. His queen kikai beetle had whispered a word in their insect language. Unsure of what to do but strangely confident, he uttered the statement.

"… Bufu."

A plethora of ice sprouted from the ground, and Shino raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Hinata looked up in shock as the four boys shouted, and magic happened. She looked at her own hands. _The words Mother sang to me…! _

"Dia…"

A green light came from her palm. "What is this…" she wondered.

Choji grunted in surprise as the lucky bone that he owned shone with a mystic light. This bone was from the grand feast at the Akimichi residence when Choji's 11th birthday arrived. The bone was found twisted like a butterfly- this shape slowly gaining words on the sides. Puzzled, he decided to recite those words.

"Uh… Anger Hit?"

An indescribable rage went over Choji, and he lunged at the monsters. As his fist came down, they scattered. Leaving a 6-foot crater in the ground. Gasping for breath, Choji gazed at his glowing fist.

The demons backed away, unsure of the possibility of victory. "THEY GOT NEW POWER," remarked the Kobold. "ME THINK WE SHOULD RUN?" The Gagyson beside him scoffed. "They are still pitiful humans. Me thinks that thy cranium lacks substance." As the two bickered, the two Will-o-wisps began to chant hungrily.

"We WaNt FoOd, YuMmY yUmMy MoRsElS. eAt SmAlL hUMaNs ThEn We RuN."

The others shrugged. Who cares, right. They were just humans.

Right?

Naruto ran at the Kobold, delivering a punch that knocked the teeth out of it. Growling, it slashed his sleeve, but not before a 'Garu' knocked the thing unto the street. Sasuke on the other hand, was combining his new skill of spontaneous combustion with his taijutsu. Shikamaru sent electrified kunai at the Gagyson. It grinned and blasted them with a shock of it's own. _Troublesome…_ But Shino was the one with the most advantage here. The Will-o-wisps sent smalls blasts of fire at him, but his flash-freezing bugs kept then at bay while Hinata sent them back where they came from with Juken.

Hinata still did not know what her new jutsu, or move, or whatever it was did. However it had a calming quality. A soothing feeling went through her when it was activated. Turning around, she saw the Kobold lunging at her. She braced herself for pain, but suddenly a blond-haired ninja punched to the ground. _Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun?_ Hinata had a little crush on that specific guy.

No, big crush.

Seeing the Gagyson burst into flames and dissolve, the Kobold pounded to nothing, and the Will-o-wisps pop like embers, the Pendragon finally rushed at the group. "HUAHUAHAHAHAHA! I AM GREAT SNAKE, PENDRAGON. ME EAT. ME BURN. ME SCORCH YOU TO CINDERS." It swung a great claw at the frozen (ha) Shino. Luckily, that hand was then burnt and electrified. With a scream of outrage, the monster jumped back.

Sasuke observed the creature. _Although it talks about burning us: as if it could burn me, it seems to be susceptible to fire and electricity. Well then… _He jumped in the air and began preparing handseals. Seeing that, the Pendragon blew fiery breath at him. The breath quickly froze under the 'Bufu' of Shino. _That was simple. How do I know that? Because it appears to be built for strength, not skill. As it is weak to it's own breath, it would be better if that breath was weak itself. _Sasuke finished the jutsu and inhaled.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" **

The screams of the creature were forever ingraved in the student's minds. But as the creature turned to leave, it swung it's mighty tail at the closest to it.

Hinata.


	5. Chapter 4: Aftermath

Disclaimer: Don't own Megaten or Naruto… don't own much, actually…

**Chapter 4**

**"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

The Pendragon flailed in pain as the accursed mortals attacked it.

_**"IM… IMPOSSIBLE…? HOW DO… THE HUMANS… HAVE… THE POWER… OF THE ANCIENTS…?"**_

Screaming in rage, the demon staggered back. This was beyond any pain it had ever experienced… It had to flee. In a last attempt for revenge, it swung it's mighty tail at the closest human… Hinata.

Eyes widened.

A blast of air.

A surge of power.

Bracing for impact.

A call.

"HERO SOUL!"

Her life flashed before her eyes. Sadly, it was not a very good one… Most memories involved scoldings, and being pounded into the ground. Still, Hinata Hyuuga prayed to whatever deity that could help her…

3…

2…

1…

…?

Yet no impact came, simply a whoosh of air, and a thud. Looking around, all she saw was the prone form of Naruto. Her eyes slowly focused and she realized what had occurred.

"Naruto…? NARUTO!"

The others also ran over to the boy. Sasuke stopped and turned to the quivering demon.

"_**AYURRRGH… SPA-SPARE MY life… aieeee…**_"

Sasuke flipped a kunai from a weapons pouch, and readied to slay the beast. Steeling his nerves, he wondered if this would kill it. Behind him, the others raised Naruto's body. Shikamaru checked his wrist for a pulse.

"No… no wa-"

Like an explosion Naruto shook and spasmed. The others gasped and walked back. Slowly a small seal or symbol etched itself on his neck. It flashed green for a moment, then faded. Naruto slipped back into unconsciousness. Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru put down his classmate. "He'll live."

Looking back, they saw Sasuke stab the Pendragon. It screeched in protest, and green liquid spurted from the wound. As the demon faded, the slime coalesced into a small crystal. Sasuke pocketed the gem and looked back.

"What the hell was that?"

!

The small group set Naruto's body in the grass. Choji broke open a bag of chips, as they hadn't eaten yet. Not much compensation, but… "When do you- _chomp – _think he'll wake up?" Sasuke growled. "Now."

Smack.

Naruto abruptly opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "Owww… the he-" Suddenly he remembered what had taken place. "Whoa! Shit…"

"Shit indeed."

The ninja-to-be looked up at Take-Mikazuchi, who was using the 'I'm always right' look. Swishing his tail, he dropped to ground and preened like a fox. "You children are decent."

Naruto reached over and grabbed the god-in-fox, hauling him closer. "That was terrifying, dammit!" The fox grinned. "But wasn't it exciting?" The kids looked at each other. "Ummm…"

"Yes."

Sasuke dropped down to the fox's level. "Who are you, exactly? What were they, and this power." Take-Mikazuchi started to glow and float with power. The others stepped back in awe.

"I am a GOD."

Naruto looked around at the others. "Yeah, I can explain."

!

After taking in this information, the others began to leave slowly. Hinata turned back to look at the blond, blushing even more. "_He saved me…"_ Her level of affection/obsession grew.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stayed behind with Naruto. Take-Mikazuchi made sure the others were gone, then looked back. "Their power will fade in a hour. Naruto we must talk." Sasuke got up angrily. "Wait, me too? I need this power, and no one can deny me this-"

"Excuse me, mortal?"

"I sai- er, Lord Take-Mikazuchi, may I ask why?"

Take-Mikazuchi sighed. "Only Naruto has a binding artefact. Along with his heritage, he is naturally disposed to this ability." Pounding the ground, Sasuke shook his head. "Is there anything I can do for this power?" Contemplating this, Take-Mikazuchi stared at the Uchiha. _He has power… but his future is uncertain. I may regret this but… _

Sighing once more, Take-Mikazuchi procured a ruby brooch. "The Brooch of Flames. Take it boy, before I change my mind." But as Sasuke greedily took the item, the deity stopped him. "Remember. You must stay close to Naruto, or your powers will dissipate." Sasuke turned to look at the short classmate of his. Sound asleep. "Fine…"

And an uneasy bond was formed.

!

A Gagyson swooped through the trees and landed on a large boulder. Being a eagle-like demon, it had a very observant eye. But as it prepared to region it's demonic comrades nearby, a spear went straight into it's back. Silently screaming and fading into demonic remnants, the demon turned to look at it's killer. A cold helmeted face stared back. With a final screech, the Gagyson slumped and dissolved.

The armoured angel behind the spear straightned itself up. "Divine Power, 4th battalion recording actions. Fallen Gagyson successfully eliminated. Threat level: 12. Humans: nowhere to be seen. Damage taken: none." Finishing it's report, the divine soldier looked back at the other angels. "Let us continue."

The angels had arrived.

AN: From here on out I will start putting a little block of information for characters, human and demon, and info on moves. Good? Great.

Human: **Uzumaki Naruto**

Level 4

Skills: Garu, Lunge, _Kage Bunshin, Basic Ninja Tech_

Passive: Hero Soul

Human: **Uchiha Sasuke**

Level 6

Skills: Agi, Maragi, Tarukaja, _Fire Style Jutsus, Basic Ninja Tech_

Passive: Resist-Fire

Skill Breakdown:

Garu- A basic wind spell. A gust of wind hurts the enemy.

Lunge- A speedy tackle into an enemy, that does not hurt the user compared to a normal tackle.

Agi- A basic fire spell. The enemy ignites if close, or gets hit by a ball of fire.

Maragi- A useful fire spell that blasts a wide area. A burst of flames jet from hands, feet, mouth.

Tarukaja- A bold chant that raises the fighting spirit of a person, and strengthens them.


	6. Chapter 5: Fairy Magic

Disclaimer: Do not own either Naruto or Megaten. Seriously.

**Chapter 5**

"Dammit Sasuke! Watch where you're- SHIT!"

"Excuse me, loser! HEY! Ah- dammit!"

"My ass is on fire, you little brat!"

"Excuse me? You're younger and shorter than me!"

As Take-Mikazuchi watched, the two Shinobi students practiced their spells, occasionally hitting each other. Er… mostly hitting each other. After the battle 3 months ago, the two had developed a unwilling partnership. At least they had a small connection, both being orphans. The two were training together in demon-fighting pursuits, however Naruto was still an ass-poor ninja. Graduation was in a week, and Sasuke was quite worried that Naruto would fail.

"Not that I would worry usually if a loser like you failed, but I need this power."

Meanwhile, Take-Mikazuchi examined the two teens. _Well, this hopefully will turn out for the better. Naruto was the one selected… I wonder if I made the right choice. _Even as a respectable deity, he could not foresee the future.

Take-Mikazuchi was the vassal of Amateratsu, currently. However, once he had been Kishin Take-Mikazuchi, a powerful chaos deity. He had a powerful legion of demons under his command. But in one fight, Amateratsu had single-handedly defeated the over-confident warrior and reduced him to nothing. Even his nemesis Take-Minakata laughed about that loss.

About Minakata… as another powerful chaos deity, the duo had once been a team, much like the two he was overseeing now. That had all changed when he joined Amateratsu. _He's probably plotting something right now._

* * *

"WHAT!"

The powerful demon swung it's tail, crushing a building. The Tyrant, Orcus had made the ruined town of Ossus it's hideout. A crowd of demons loitered in the wasteland. Directly in front of the Tyrant was a cowering Sandman.

"Yes, m-m-master… the children d-d-destroyed the party."

"SO THEY ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN ANTICIPATED… FOOL! WHY DID YOU NOT INFORM ME OF THIS 3 MONTHS AGO!"

"I was… f-f-f-frightened?"

The grovelling Sandman was dispatched by another demon. Peering with it's pig-like eyes, it recognized the demon. This demon cleaned her claws and grinned at the Tyrant.

"Fool… I can take care of these kids. For a price, as usual…"

The Orcus observed the lithe Beast Nekomata. This particular one was a mercenary that hired herself out to his legion for cash. In the demon world, there were two main factions: The Lawful, and the Chaotic. Those caught in between were simply neutral. The Pendragon and the Nekomata were both mercenaries that needed macca, or demon money.

"YOUR PARTNER PENDRAGON FAILED. AND HE WAS STRONGER THAN YOU. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT VICTORY IS YOURS?"

"Snakey was a lumbering, over-confident brute. On the other hand, I have finesse. These kids will be," and she showed her claws, "dead."

Looking into the distance, the Nekomata stared into the plains.

Those kids were dead indeed.

* * *

"So, Mika, tell us more about demons."

Naruto and Sasuke had taken a break. The inquisitive blond was pestering Take-Mikazuchi, with Sasuke remaining coolly attentive nearby.

"Well, other than the factions, I can talk about clans."

"The hell are clans?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _That's Naruto all right. _

"Clans are very important to demons, and I hear are important to humans too. However by demon clans, we don't mean familial relations but demonic contracts. That is why some demons refer to themselves with their full names, with pride. For example…"

As the god explained, a small demon flew through the wood. Spotting the group, it made a dive for them preparing a spell. Like a flash, it was thrown to the forest floor by Take-Mikazuchi while the boys jumped back.

"Hey! Lemme go!"

Take-Mikazuchi held the Pixie down with it's tail. The Fairy clan demon struggled to break free, but the god stopped it.

"For example… this is an excellent opportunity. What we have here is a Pixie, of the Fairy clan. How did you get here, little one?"

"Who are you? And-"

The Pixie saw Take-Mikazuchi's true form and gasped. She almost fainted at the sight of someone so powerful.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry!"

"Not to worry. Will you fly away?"

"N-No."

"Very well."

Lifting his tail, Take-Mikazuchi looked back to the two. Having seen only violence from demons, Naruto and Sasuke looked ready to attack.

"Not all demons are evil. The Fairy clan is very peaceful normally. They are in between, or Neutral. Which brings me to my next point. Even one like myself could be considered a demon; my full name is Kishin Take-Mikazuchi."

Naruto gaped. "But aren't you a god?"

"Named a god only by humans." said Take-Mikazuchi. "You could kill me like any other demon. However, if you try to, I will slay your posterior so hard your descendants, if you're fated to have any, will feel it. Either way, I am a benevolent deity and am helping you."

Lowering his guard, Sasuke glared at the fox. "Exactly why are you helping us."

"… I cannot say. All I can tell you is I have been ordered to, and I will not say anymore about the matter."

Whining and pouting, the Pixie spoke up. "Um… May I go now?"

Naruto walked over to the demon. "You seem all right. Why are you here?"

The shy Pixie flew back at the close contact. "Well… my superior told me to investigate the area, and look for suspicious humans, and take care of them, and then report back to the faerie village, and…"

Naruto waved his hands. "Whoa, hold on, slow down. What's this about a faerie village?"

The Pixie made a squeaking noise. "Did I say too much?"

Take-Mikazuchi looked around. "Well, you two have trained hard… why don't we stop by. I know some important Fairy VIPS… I'm sure they'll let us in."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged. It could be a learning experience.

The Pixie slumped. _Great job, me. But I can't refuse someone who could kill me so easily… Well if I brought them back, maybe we can all defeat him…?_Rejuvenated, the Pixie rose. "All right. Follow me."

* * *

The Beast Nekomata jumped through the treetops. This job was gonna be so easy. She looked at a small, crude drawing of her targets. Children, both of em. _The scowling one looks… delicious. _Licking her lips, the Nekomata chuckled. _In more ways than one._

* * *

"Wow…"

Naruto looked on in amazement to the pretty little village hidden in the woods. The Pixie had taken them to an old rock formation deep in the forest surrounding Konoha, and said some sort of password or chant. 'Midsumma Nite Dream', or something. Either way, the village was filled with demons. With a little bit of pride, the Pixie flourished her hand dramatically.

"Welcome… to Yousei."

Sasuke's unshakable demeanour took a solid blow as he observed the many creatures flying, walking, and floating around the town. Everywhere he could sense… power. It felt like a shroud of warmth around him. His gaze shifted to the central building.

Take-Mikazuchi was on guard. He sensed one with power almost equal to his own. And it was coming from the HQ, as it seemed.

"Pixie! Just what are you doing!"

Turning with a gasp, the Pixie looked up to see her hovering, angry looking senpai. The Fairy floated down to her with a cautious air, noting the deity behind them. "Senpai!" cried the Pixie.

Glaring at Take-Mikazuchi, the Fairy turned her piercing gaze to the two humans. With a sigh of exasperation, she settled. "Our king would like to see you. I am Fairy High Pixie, and I will be your escort."

* * *

Take-Mikazuchi groaned. _It can't be… by king, they meant the BIG king didn't they. _

"How ya doing, Mikey? Gwahahahaha…"

"Evening, Oberon."

The rotund king of all faeries hovered down from his throne. "It figures, eh? My old buddy! Wassup with the disguise?" Picking a beetle out of his beard, the Fairy swallowed it causing Naruto to wince. "And who would these tykes be."

Normally a response like that would elicit a reaction out of Naruto, however when faced with a being of higher power, it seemed that the boy would not stoop to suc-

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PUNK!"

Mm.

Laughing with vigor, Oberon looked over the blond with approval. "What a feisty human! I haven't seen something like that in years. I approve, Mikey."

"It's Take-Mikazuchi."

"Here, let's talk."

The two beings walked away, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to look around the residence. Apparently the King was staying here to oversee the redevelopment of the previously smaller town. The Pixie floated around them excitedly.

"Gee, I didn't know that guy knew Lord Oberon! He's more important than I thought!"

Confused, Sasuke turned to the Pixie. "How did Oberon recognize Take-Mikazuchi? He was disguised." With a huff, the Pixie smacked Sasuke on the head. "That's LORD Oberon to you. All powerful demons can see the other's true form."

The group stepped into the glade/street in front of the tower. "I'll come with you guys for now." decided the Pixie. "I'll show ya around!" Obviously proud of her village, the Pixie wheeled them through the streets.

Bumping into multiple other demons, Sasuke finally stopped dead, causing the Pixie to stop as well. "Hey! What gives!"

"Where are we going?"

"I said I would show you around! And- uh-oh."

The High Pixie had found them again after taking them to the building. "There you are Pixie. Were you not on duty still? And you still haven't come to training yet."

Hearing the word training, Naruto perked up. "Can we train with you guys?" With a snort of disbelief, the High Pixie smirked at Naruto. "You? A human like you, would not be able to handle our advanced training."

"Oh yeah? Try me, tiny!"

"T-t-tiny! By fairy standards I am quite tall. I cannot say the same for you by human standards!"

"Why you… I'm gonna squash your little…"

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Hey, what are you- WHOA, GAH!"

"Hey baby, got any plans for- gurk."

A dying Goblin sunk to the ground as a Nekomata jumped into the clearing. Cleaning her claws from demon blood, the mercenary glared at the ninja.

"Humans. I have no other words but die."

As the fairies with them got ready to fight, Naruto and Sasuke took out their kunai.

"All right then. Let's go."

* * *

Human: **Uzumaki Naruto**

Level 5

Skills: Garu, Lunge, _Kage Bunshin, Basic Ninja Tech_

Passive: Hero Soul

Human: **Uchiha Sasuke**

Level 6

Skills: Agi, Maragi, Tarukaja, _Fire Style Jutsus, Basic Ninja Tech_

Passive: Resist-Fire

**NEW MEMBER!**

Fairy: **PIXIE **

Level 3

Affiliation: Temporary Team-Mate

Skills: Zio, Dia

Passive: Dodge Slash

Skill Breakdown:

Zio- A basic lightning spell. A jolt of electricity connects to the enemy giving them a shock.

Dia-A basic healing spell. A flourish of the hand, and the ally will feel their pain fade.


End file.
